A Elsword Fanfic: Our Quest
by Suoh-Hime
Summary: King Nasod has risen again. The Elgang meet and decide to join together. Will they prosper? Or will they fail? More enemies appear as well, but that won't stop them, no it won't.. There will be ships/romance such as: Raven x Eve, Elsword x Eve, Rena x Raven, Aisha x Elsword and ETC. Each chapter will have a spotlight on a different character. Then the stories continue.. maybe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - My quest

_**A Elsword Fanfic: Chapter 1 - "Title In Progress"**_

* * *

**Hey guys, i'm sorry I kinda lost inspiration for my Fairy tail fanfic. But i'll continue writing for it when I can.**

**So, I've recently (if you count 2-3 months as recently) started playing this game : Elsword.**

**It's addicting. It takes up a lot of my time. and I mean A LOT. I'm already level 66.**

**I'm a Code Empress, I was a Code Battle Seraph but I started to like Code Empress more. Now, onto my fanfic.**

**Some information:**

**They are all at their first classes. Information will be updated later on.**

**The chapters will be written in a certain order. The first 6 will be introductions to the characters past. Of course there will be ships, such as eve x elsword, eve x raven etc, rena x raven, aisha x raven.**

**there will be many moments.**

**The first paragraph is from elwiki, I didn't know the history so i took it from elwiki and based the rest of the story off of that. Of course, everything belongs to the game elsword &amp; elwiki. But the story is mine.**

**Chapter 2 will come out soon. Though this chapter is very short, like I said, it's just introductions to the pasts. Then things will get interesting. Each chapter will have the spotlight on one certain character, and the spotlight for this chapter is on Eve.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Hisomeru , yeah thats her ign in elsword.**

**remember to rate &amp; review !**

* * *

_"Long long ago, there was a continent of only void and darkness._

_The soil was barren, stormy seas and wild disasters were everywhere, and the land itself was a barren wasteland. The continent has been called many names, "The Abandoned Country" or "God's Disaster". Gruesome legends grew around this desolate place and the people avoided the land at all costs._

_One day, however, began a miraculous transformation. The land was cultivated, plants everywhere began to sprout, the seas calmed, the storm was a gentle breeze, and life returned to the continent._

_There was a huge gem in the midst of the miracle that shone so bright that it defeated the darkness. The people were surprised at the strength of this stone and wondered what it even was. Fascinated, they gave the blue diamond a name: They called the gem the El Stone._

_Several generations passed and the dark past of the continent became a legend which was long forgotten. Plants flourished, the ground gave rich harvests, and gave people a carefree life. They no longer called this continent "The Land Abandoned by God" but instead, it was called Elrios."_

* * *

_It's so dark… so dark. Where am I? So dark…_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I inhaled once, but didn't exhale. I tried to register what was happening. What had happened? Why am I no longer in my capsule? She stood up, and behind her, her two drones flickered to life behind her and floated up slowly. She stared at her capsule that was now shattered into a million pieces. What had happened? Are any of my comrades alive? I walked around and explored my surroundings. Much has changed since I was broken free from my capsule. Eve comes across Nason equipment, still intact, but none of her friends were to be found. Eve had found a way to fix everything, but in exchange all her energy was taken away. She put herself back into the preservation capsule, waiting for the time to awaken to come again. It didn't go how Eve planned. She wasn't awakened by a Nasod, but a red haired boy. Elsword.

He was the one who had awakened her. Talked sense into her. Helped her. And even befriended her. Where would she be now if it wasn't for him?

Nothing. Nothing but darkness.

"Eee-eevee!" A feminine voice called. The voice shook her from her dream.

"G' Morning Eve!" The green haired elf exclaimed. Eve turned her head a bit looking out the window to see that the sun was just rising. Mother of Nasods, she wakes up early...

"Good morning, Rena." Eve replied. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, Aisha and Elsword were fighting again and I had to stop them, I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards so I made breakfast!" Rena answered. "Get up and come eat!"

Rena skipped happily out the door of her room. Eve sat up in her bed for a while thinking back to her dream. Years had passed since she was re-awakened by Elsword. Eve had also awakened King Nasod. King Nasod and the other remaining Nasods became corrupted and no longer acknowledged Eve. The Nasods continued their ancient quest of the war against the humans. Elsword and a group of 3 came along afterwards. The war hadn't ended yet. But, one good thing had happened. I had made a friend.

_"You don't have any friends?" Elsword asked. "Then I'll be your first friend!"_

I decided to join him afterwards. Not because of my non-existent emotions, but because I had made my first friend. Elsword.

"Eve!" A voice called. Her eyes snapped open once again. She hadn't realized that she dozed off again. She looked up to see a red haired boy smiling down at her. "You coming to eat breakfast?"

"Look who finally decided to come!" Rena said cheerfully. Raven was poking at his vegetables emotionlessly and Aisha was face down on her food snoring loudly, still asleep. Eve wasn't surprised since it was still early. She took a seat while her drones settled on the floor next to her, and started eating, without emotion, just like Raven. She felt a pair of glaring eyes on her, she looked up from her food and saw Raven staring. He quickly looked back down at his food. What was that about?

"Aisha!" Rena called out to the sleeping, purple haired magician.

"Huh, w-what?!" Aisha sat up finally awake. A few pieces of vegetables remained on her face. Elsword laughed.

"Your face."

"My face? What about it?" Aisha said putting a hand on her left cheek.

"Stupid, theres vegetables on it." He laughed louder.

An anger mark appeared on her face. "Who're you calling stupid? Weakling!"

Then, it was Elswords turn to get angry. "You're the weakling!"

They both continued arguing while Rena tried to contain her anger. Raven and I sat there watching, except I saw a hint of a smile on Raven's face.

"Immature!" Elsword taunted.

"Flame brain!" Aisha shot back.

"Shortie!" Elsword laughed.

"Grr, I may be short but I'm older than you, weakling!" Aisha laughed louder.

"Do you wanna fight?!" Elsword shouted angrily.

"Bring it on lameo!" Aisha taunted.

Elsword swung his arm forward and a sword appeared, he charged. So did Aisha.

Rena stepped forward in between them.

"Would. You. Two. _STOP IT ALREADY_!" Rena shouted angrily knocking both of their heads together. Bumps appeared on their head, and Rena started to lecture both Aisha and Elsword.

"You two shouldn't be fighting so early in the morning! Did you two even touch what I cooked for you?!" Rena exclaimed. Elsword and Aisha looked down as if they were ashamed. "How many times have I told you, to be friendly?!"

* * *

Eve stood up and went out the back door of the cottage into the garden. It wasn't big, or luxurious like her old garden, but atleast it was quiet and peaceful. She carefully walked around the flowers towards the one tree in the garden. She sat on the flowery ground, her back leaning on the tree.

* * *

_A figure stroked my hair. I couldn't see who. I looked up, but I couldn't see the person's face. Who was this? The way the person stroked my hair was so nostalgic. It felt so loving. When had this happened? Probably very long ago, way before I was queen of the Nasods._

_"It's okay Eve, don't cry." The figure said._

_Was I crying? I touched my face and felt tears. My body was so small. The figure lifted me into it's arms and walked towards a giant Nasod. Wasn't that King Nasod? It was. I was married to King Nasod. But who was holding me? I couldn't remember. **I can't remember**. Why can't I remember? The figure approached and kneeled._

_"Your majesty, my daughter as promised." The figure held me out towards him._

_My daughter? Mother?_

_King Nasods face shifted as if he was smiling. An evil spark appeared in his eyes. What happened next? I don't remember. Mother mother!" Little Eve called out._

_Why? Why did this happen? Why can I not remember?_

* * *

I awakened from my little nap. My eyes were wet. Water. It wasn't good for my system, I should stop whatever that was happening. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Yo." A male's voice said. Raven.

I opened my eyes. But the water wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes.

"O-oi, why're you crying?" Raven asked. "Are you upset about something?"

"Upset?" Eve said. "That's ridiculous, I don't have emotions."

Eve lifted an arm to wipe away her tears, but it was stupid, they just wouldn't stop. Her insides ached. A malfunction?

"Here let me help." Raven said. He took out his hand and wiped away the tears with his hand. "Water isn't good for Nasods isn't it? You should stop crying about whatever you're crying about."

Eve felt a rush of heat in her face. Another malfunction?

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't like me." Eve stated.

He used his nasod arm and scratched his face, carefully thinking of what to say to the previously weeping nasod girl.

"A temporary truce?" He suggested.

"Good enough." Eve said.

"So, dream of anything?" He inquired further.

She flashed back to the dream. The violently coughing woman, the tears that had fell from her amber eyes. She broke into silent sobs again.

"S-stop!" Raven said confused, not knowing what to do. "How am I supposed to console a crying girl?!"

"I- I'm sorry." Eve replied.

Aisha, Elsword and Rena barged into the garden. All three of their eyes glowed.

"_Raaaa-aaaveeen_." The three said menacingly, in unison.

"Why did you make her cry?!" Aisha said waving her wand in the air threateningly.

"I- I did?" Raven said confused and afraid.

Rena ran over and knocked Raven to the side. She grabbed Eve into a bear hug. Her chest choked me.

"C-can't brea-the." Eve said, lacking air.

"Sorry." Rena laughed. "Are you okay?"

Eve nods. The end of her mouth tilts up a little, almost a smile.

"What's happening anyway?" Raven asks rubbing his head.

"King Nasod's making his move." Elsword replies.

"Let's move out!" Aisha says cheerfully. They out of the garden and ran towards Elders.

"Yeah!" Rena says running after them.

Raven stands up and holds a hand out for Eve. She takes it and he pulls him up. Her drones flicker back to life and float up with her.

She smiles and nods her head once, silently saying thank you.

He smiled back and they walk towards Elders as well.

Their journey begins. _**My quest**_, is to unlock and release. my emotions.

* * *

_"Brother... what has happened to you? What is wrong? Aren..."_

* * *

**End.**

**Yeah.**

**I know, really short. But like I said, just an introduction, ofcourse there will be more shortly. The next spotlight will be most likely be on ... *drum roollllll* ara!**

**Or Elsword, I'm not really sure. Maybe put together?**

**Remember, they're just at their first classes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&amp;R xo**

_**-Annaa-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Red Flame

_**An Elsword Fanfic - Chapter 2: "The Red Flame."**_

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY, SO LIKE. I finally finished writing this. I've had writers block for every single story I've attempted to write since, well like, my last fanfic LOL. First off, quick recap then the stories continue... **

**When I was editing this on this site, I couldnt find the line that helped separate what I needed to be separated, so i used : (*****) . I still play Elsword, and I've switched my Eve back to CBS. I liked CEm but she was really mana needy, and I didn't know how to play her correctly.**

**Looks like I'll be continuing this fanfic... probably. My friend said I couldn't do it, but here. SO HAH. I have other stories in mind, but that's for another day. If you can track/hunt me down on Elsword, I'll write a story just for you... maybe.**

**You can usually find these:**

**Eiienno**

**LeVictoryy**

**YoseiSama**

**MajesticPie**

**the other chars... I'm keep a secret. (;**

**Well have fun reading! Remember to read the end note. **

**_(*****)_**

**_Previously…_**

"_Long long ago, there was a continent of only void and darkness._

…

"_Eee-eevee!" A feminine voice called. The voice shook her from her dream. _

"_G' Morning Eve!" The green haired elf exclaimed. Eve turned her head a bit looking out the window to see that the sun was just rising. Mother of Nasods, she wakes up early…_

…

"_Eve!" A voice called. Her eyes snapped open once again. She hadn't realized that she dozed off again. She looked up to see a red haired boy smiling down at her. "You coming to eat breakfast?"_

…

"_Flame brain!" Aisha shot back._

"_Shortie!" Elsword laughed._

"_Grr, I may be short but I'm older than you, weakling!" Aisha laughed louder._

…

_A figure stroked my hair. I couldn't see who. I looked up, but I couldn't see the person's face. Who was this? The way the person stroked my hair was so nostalgic. _

…

"_I shall take your emotions and store them somewhere safe. When the time comes, they will be released." _

…

_Why? Why did this happen? Why can I not remember? _

…

"_Here let me help." Raven said. He took out his hand and wiped away the tears with his hand. "Water isn't good for Nasods isn't it? You should stop crying about whatever you're crying about."_

_Eve felt a rush of heat in her face. Another malfunction?_

…

"_King Nasod's making his move." Elsword replies._

**_(*****)_**

_Long flaming red hair. Red piercing eyes that seemed as if she knew you were lying. Quick as a leopard. Stronger than an army of Phorus or even Trocks. My sister. My majestic, strong sister. __**Elesis**__. _

**_(*****)_**

"_Siii-iiisteer!" Young Elsword called out. He was running towards his older sister. Panting heavily, with a huuge grin on his face. Today was the day that his Powerful older sister, Elesis, was going to begin training him. "Sister!"_

"_What's up Elsword?" Elesis laughed, ruffling his hair._

"_Are we gonna start training today?!" Elsword asked for the thousandth time._

"_Yeah, yeah. Let's go you little brat!" She replied playfully._

_They walked towards Lake Noah and found some stray Phoru's and Boars to train with. _

"_Ok, watch me Elsword!" Elesis swung her arm and her long red slender sword, appeared. She took a fighting stance behind the Phoru._

"_Gale." Elesis muttered, she charged forward with lightning speed bumping into the phoru._

"_Power Burster!" Elesis said louder. In one move she had eliminated her opponent. _

"_Amazing." Elsword whispered, staring at her sister admiring her. Elesis stood up straight, inhaled and exhaled. She turned around and smiled. "Your turn, kiddo."_

_Elsword grinned an excited grinned and tried to imitate his sister. He swung his arm, once twice, three times, before his sword appeared. It wasn't as slender or fancy looking as Elesis' sword but, he summoned his weapon! He charged forward confronting the next phoru but he was knocked down in an instant.  
_"_Gah." Elsword groaned, rubbing his head. The Phoru raised its claw to make its final move. Elsword brought both his arms up to protect his face._

"_Sonic Assault, Stab!" Elesis charged forward and again, finished the Phoru off in one move._

_She turned around to face him. There was a frown on her face._

"_You're not ready yet." Elesis said. "Maybe next time."_

"_But I'm ready Elesis, please!" Elsword pleaded._

"_No. If something were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself." Elesis said. Her tone told him that her decision was final, and nothing would be able to sway her._

_She swung her arm again, and her sword disappeared. "Let's go home."_

_Those four words stung. The frown on her face made me feel worthless. Why am I not as strong as sister? When will be next time? Elsword reluctantly stood up and slowly followed his sister. I will get stronger, one way or another._

**_(*****)_**

_I snuck out the door towards Lake Noah. It was night. Everyone in the house was asleep. I wanted to train. I needed to impress my older sister. I approached a boar. It was twice the size of me but I didn't care. I swung my arm three times again, and my sword appeared. I charged forward, struck once. It barely did any damage. _

"_Sword Wave!" Elsword struck again. He drained half of the boar's health, but his mana was low. The boar took the chance and charged with his wooden club. Elsword jumped back up on his feet, but he was a minute too late. The boar struck once. Pain. The boar raises his club again to strike a second time, _

"_Unlimited Blade!"_

_It was like a red flame came and passed through. It happened in a flash, the flame had finished off the boar in an instant. Some other boars had noticed the commotion. They all charged at her. How many were there? Six? Seven? Ten? The flame quickly turned around to confront the charging boars. _

"_Gale," It quickly dashes forward and strikes dodging strikes from the boars attacks. "Power Burster!" Three boars fell._

"_Sonic assault, Stab!" Another three boars had fell._

"_Mega," The flame had began to say. "Slash!"_

_The remaining creatures had fell, eliminated. I, again stared up at my sister with admiration. _

"_Elesis-" I started to say._

"_Why?" Elesis asked. "Why did you sneak out?"_

"_I-" Elsword began to say. "I wanted to impress you."_

_She spat on the ground._

"_I told you, you weren't ready. If I hadn't come, you would've been killed!" _

"_I know, I'm sorry." Elsword lowered his head._

"_Stand up." Elesis commanded. When Elsword didn't, she said it a little louder. "Stand UP!"_

_He listened. He stood. _

"_Don't ever sneak out on your own again, understand?!" She said fiercely._

"_Yes.." Elsword whispered. "I understand."_

**_(*****)_**

"_What do you mean Elesis left?!" Elsword exclaimed._

"_She went to train. To get stronger." Elsword's father replied._

"_What?! Isn't she already strong enough?" Elsword inquires further._

"_Elsword," His father's voice boomed with authority. "you are the reason why Elesis had gone on this 'Quest' to become stronger. Your foolishness would have killed you. Do you not know that your sister would do anything for you?! Instead of wasting your time, train Elsword, train!"_

_Elsword sat there in shock. I was the reason why she left?_

**_(*****)_**

Elsword awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up straight, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He sat for a moment, thinking back to his dream. The he stood up and walked a while towards the lake. He swung his arm once and his blade appeared. He was now able to summon his weapon quickly, sometimes he even does it when he's asleep. Of course, he doesn't do it on purpose. He had finished his quest for his job advancement. He was now a "Sword Knight."

Even with his job advancement, he didn't feel strong enough. He was not yet at his sister's level. She was gone for so long, who knows how strong she would have gotten.

"_Double Slash_!" Elsword shouted striking a nearby tree. "_Spiral Blast_!"

Elsword stopped and slowly waited for his mana to go back up. It was quiet. Even though he could hear crickets chirping, it was quiet.

"Are you training?" A monotone voice asked.

Elsword jumped, surprised from the sudden voice that filled the quiet air.

He turned around to see a sleepy Eve rubbing her gold, amber eyes.

"Yeah," Elsword replies. "sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's just that I don't understand why you would train so late." Eve says. "Especially since you already train too much during the day."

_But it's not enough._

"Yeah, but I wanna get stronger!" Elsword laughs rubbing his head.

"If you'd like, I can help you train." Eve offers.

"Really?"

Eve nods her head once. She turns her head and her amber eyes glowed. Her drones flickered to life and floated towards eve.

"Why don't you go back to sleep first, we can train in the morning." Elsword suggests.

"I would, but Aisha's snoring is loud." Eve says. "I wasn't prepared like Rena was. She had earplugs but I didn't."

They were on their way to stop whatever King Nasod was planning. Along the way, each one of them had accepted their quest to their next job advancement. I was first to advance, of course. Eve was close, and so was everyone else. Quests meant traveling, and traveling meant sleeping outdoors.

"Ha, that girl doesn't know how to stop being annoying." Elsword laughs. "She's even annoying in her sleep!"

Eve shows an emotionless smile. Well, at least she was trying.

"Shall we?" Eve asks.

Elsword nods.

"_Seal of Extermination!_"

Eve's attack and magical power increases tenfold.

Elsword uses the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He swung his arm once. His hand glowed and his weapon appeared. His mana was refilled. He took a deep breath.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

_**(Flashback)**_

"_C'mon slowpoke what's taking you so long?!" Elesis laughs._

"_Sh-shutup! I'm trying my best!" Elsword yells back, embarrassed._

"_Aw, this is the BASICS of the basics," Elesis starts. "first you do this."_

_Elesis closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment. She inhales. Then exhales. Her aura shifts from blue to red. _

"_Destruction mode…" Elsword mutters under his breath with amazement. _

_She opens her eyes and smirks. _

"_See? It isn't hard at all, just concentrate!" She walks over and ruffles his hair. Elsword's confidence then boosted. He ran over to the exact spot she was standing on. He closed his eyes like she did. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._

"_Concentrate, Elsword, concentrate." Elesis says._

_Slowly, slowly, slowly, his aura moves from blue to red. Destruction: 100%._

_He opened his eyes with a huge grin on his face._

"_I DID IT!" Elsword cries out._

"_Heck yeah you did! Good job sport!" Elesis grabs him into a headlock and gives him a noogie._

"_Ow! Owww!" Elsword complains._

"_I knew you could do it." Elesis says releasing him. She smiles proudly down at him._

"_Of course! Since you're my teacher AND sister, I can do anything!" Elsword gushes._

_Elesis laughs shyly._

"_C'mon sport, there's more work to do, let's go!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_**(Flashback end)**_

Red. Elsword's aura shifted into red. Destruction mode: 100%.

He ran towards Eve who was waiting for his first move.  
"Spiral…" Elsword began. "Blast!"

Eve's drones pushed her into the air and she nimbly landed behind him.

"Illusion Strike!" She calls out. This temporarily stops him, which was bad. "Illusion stinger!"

He falls down. He then weakly stands up while holding onto his now injured arm.

"Ow…" Elsword complains.

"I-I'm sorry." Eve lowers her head and stops attacking.

"No," Elsword sighs frustrated. "It's my fault for not training enough."

_And for not being as fast as sister…_

"What're you guys doing?" Aisha complains sleepily. "I was dreaming about eating meat for once since Rena makes me eat vegetables only. Then someone HAD to ruin my dream to train."

She glares at Elsword and his sword.

"I'm sorry." Eve replies monotonously

"Awww, Eve-chan, it isn't your fault at all!" Aisha yawns, she drapes an arm around Eve's shoulder and leans on her sleepily. "It's that El-baka over there."

"Who are YOU calling an El-baka?! You can't even keep one eye open!" He laughs haughtily.

"What'dyousayloser?!" Aisha shouted sleepily.

Eve sighs. She couldn't even speak correctly.

"Aisha, go back to sleep, you're tired." Eve suggests.

"I'm not even close to tired, I'm _so _pumped up right now!" Aisha laughs waving her arm in the air once. Her purple staff appears. Her eyes were wide open now. "When it comes to fighting this idiot, there's no stoppin' me!"

"Come at me shortie!" Elsword taunts.

"Chain," Aisha starts. "Fire ba-"

"Oi… you little midgets… why are you interrupting my beauty sleep…?"

Aisha and Elsword stiffly looked over their shoulders to find a glowering, angry, sleep deprived Rena.

"Didn't I tell you before…?" She continues. "If I was EVER awoken from my beauty sleep, again you'd get punished!"

Rena was definitely not a person to mess with.

"I thought Rena had ear plugs?" Elsword asked Eve nervously.

"Yes, she did. They must've become loose?" She replied.

"Ho ho… prepare for the ultimate punishment…" Rena smirked evilly.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to go clean up by the river." Eve says.

"NooOOOooooo, Eve-chan! Don't leave me to die!" Aisha cries while trying to run away. Elsword as well. But Rena had a good grip on both of them.

"Yeah, don't leave us dear friend!" Elsword cries.

'_Well that was weird…_' Eve thought

**_(*****)_**

"Congratulations, everyone!" Rena shouted happily. Rena had become a sniping ranger.

Everyone had gotten their first job change. Elsword had already started his second job quest, he was on the second part! Everyone else was still on the first.

"Waah, Eve you look so cute in that outfit!" Aisha, who became a high magician, stated while admiring her.

"Really?" Eve says. Her code was now: Code Architecture. She turns to Elsword and asks, "What do you think?"

"H-huh?" Elsword blinks. "Y-yeah you look c-c-cu-cute!"

Eve smiled a small smile, nobody noticed, but Elsword did. He blinks and rubbed his eyes to make sure if it was a smile that he saw. Sure enough, the smile was no longer there. She really was kind-of cute when she smiled. Elsword wondered if anyone else in his group ever saw her smile.

He saw someone frown at the corner of his eye. He glanced at the frowning person, and it was Raven. (Sword Taker)

Raven quickly looks the other way scowling.

"Let's eat!" Rena suggests, noticing the tension building up between Raven and Elsword.

After a while of eating food and chatting, they decided to head out.

"So which dungeon are we going to do?" Aisha asks.

Everyone shrugs except for Eve.

She sighs and calls for Oberon, "Oberon, which dungeon are we up to?"

"First you must go through _Altera Plains_ once, and then _Nasod Foundry_, M'lady." Oberon replies.

Eve winces when she hears "Nasod."

The quests they was doing so far all involved Nasods. She had no choice but to cut each and every single one down. They were all corrupted. Her people… killed by her very own hands. Every time she thought of it, she'd get a very painful, weird feeling in her chest.

A hand pats her shoulder. Rena. She smiles at Eve warmly and says, "Let's go."

Eve nods.

**_(*****)_**

"We are now entering the dungeon m'lady." Oberon says.

"Everyone prepare yourselves. We are about to head into battle again." Eve calls out.

The gate to the dungeon slowly creaks open, we all grit our teeth, hoping we'd make it out alive.

Elsword swings his arm and his sword appears, Aisha and Raven does the same. Rena pulls out an arrow from her quiver and aims it at the middle of the opening gate. Eve's amber/gold seyes start to glow, and so does her drones.

_Boom_, _bam_. The gates bang against the sides.

"_Go_!" Rena shouts. She relases her grip on her arrow, it whooshes through the gate and hits the first Nasod.

Raven charges towards the first few Nasods and shouts, "_Shock wave_!"

Elsword charges past Raven and screams, "_Spiral Blast_!"

A Nasod creeps up behind Elsword.

"_Guide Arrow_!"

Elsword turns his head, surprised. He nods his head thanking Rena silently.

They continue to cut at the Nasods.

Eve and Aisha attacks the mob of Nasods at the same time.

"_Illusion stinger_!"

"_Lightning Bolt!_"

Enemy, eliminated.

"We're going further in." Eve shouts to Rena.

"Ok!" Rena shouts back, trying to stab a Nasod with her arrow. "Be safe!"

The three continues the battle while Eve and Aisha moves further in the dungeon.

**_(*****)_**

"_Magic Missile_!" Aisha says waving her staff in the air. "Chase down the enemy!"

Aisha stands still holding her staff in midair, trying to regain her mana quickly. They were halfway through the dungeon, but she was in very bad shape. Eve notices this and opens her bag, she reaches in and takes out a red drink. She hands it to Aisha.  
"Thanks." Aisha gulps it down and her health rises back up.

"_Sonic Wave_!" Eve says. Oberon attacks the nearest Nasods in a crescent 360° style. Eve was also extremely exhausted but she still stood tall, her pride as the former Nasod Queen made her continue her queen like attitude. "Oberon, go scout for more Nasods. Eliminate any who resist."

Oberon nods and dashes quickly towards the chaos.

"Let's rest." Eve suggests. "Then we'll catch up with the others."

Aisha nods weakly and sits, waiting for her health to recover.

**_(*****)_**

"_Triple_ _Geyser_!" Elsword shouts. He cuts and slashes, a Nasod worker attacks him and he falls on his back. "Ow!"

Elsword pops back up and dodges the Nasods next strike. He rolls past his enemy and strikes the Nasod from behind. When he finishes he pants heavily. Another area finished, only two more to go…

"_Humming wind_!" Rena shouts.

"_Berserker Blade!"_ Raven says finishing off the last Nasod.

"Uugh, finally, we're almost there!" Rena smiles trying to keep us happy. She combs her ruined hair with her hand. "I better get a nice warm bath after this. Lets go meet Eve and Aisha."

They continue towards the last and final stage. Elsword takes out a blue drink and drinks it.

Mana: 100% ; Health: 70%.

**_(*****)_**

Aisha peeks through the opened gate and sees both the Blue and Red twins. The gates were already open. It was like the twins were anticipating them.

"M'lady, may I suggest that we go in first?" Oberon says.

"We can't! We have to wait for the others, if we go in now, we'll be crushed." Aisha cries. Her health was at 100% but she feared that if she charged out there now she'd die… of course, Eve wasn't afraid. Eve stood and said, "Me and oberon will go first."

"You can't! You'll die!" Aisha says.

"I won't die." Eve states, "I am the Nasod queen."

"_Former _Nasod queen," Aisha continues. "The Nasods just won't listen to you anymore!"

Eve's amber/gold eyes begin to glow menacingly.

"They may not function properly anymore, but I am still queen. Any who _dare _defies their queen will die in my presence."

Aisha cringes at her friends sudden change of attitude. She didn't want to go but… she couldn't let her friend go out there alone.

"Fine." Aisha says. "But I will go with you, I better not die."

Eve tries to smile. "You will not if you have me and Oberon protecting you."

"What's the plan though?" Aisha asks.

"The element of surprise." Eve says. There was a hint excitement in her voice.

"Let's go then!" Aisha smiles.

Aisha runs in and shouts, "_Blaze step!_"

She was quickly engulfed in flames, it didn't hurt or burn her. Aisha then ran towards the blue twin, Leviathan. They fell back on their nasod bum, her fire continued to burn him and his blue life source. "_Cyclone!_"

Aisha smirks. The element of surprise. It always works. Her elements may only revolve around the ones from nature, but the Element of surprise was definitely one of them, even though it wasn't from nature.

"_Genocide Ripper!_" Eve shouts. Oberon slashes his swords 100 times in the blink of an eye. Ignis falls back a few steps. Then he raises his big red Nasod arm and whacks it against Eve. "Uff." Eve grunts in pain, while falling onto her back. Oberon quickly ran in front of her and fended against Ignis' next attack. She quickly glances over at Aisha, she wasn't doing so hot either. Ignis then whacks Oberon aside and creates a flame tornado burning Eve.

Eve screams in pain, her health slowly goes down. Burning. Fire. Pain. Death.

Was this how the Nasods felt when they were killed by Eve?

Oberon struggles under Ignis' foot, Aisha tries to come help but she was too preoccupied by her current foe.

Death is close…

"Eve! Aisha!" A terrified voice shouts. It was Rena trying to fight back.

"_Shooting Magnum!_" Rena shouts again. It was impossible. Both of the twins were in super armor mode, draining Aisha and Eve's health quickly.

Raven and Elsword runs towards the Blue and Red twins, only to be thrown back.

"Let them go you freaks!" Elsword shouts angrily, still trying to fight back.

But, we both were near our breaking point.

"_Good...b-_" _Eve started to say, but then-_

"_Saber - __**Extinction**__!" ; "__**Aceldama**__!"_

Two voices shout out attack commands in unison. Missiles shot into the air, it exploded on the twins with a blinding light. We shut our eyes trying to protect our eyes.

But before we did, a Red Flame shot past everyone attacking both of the twins finishing them off. Before the light in our eyes died, someone said,

"Come on Chung, before they see us!"

_**The Flame **_ran without waiting for it's partner.

"W-wait!" He shouts.

The light in our eyes fades. We open our exhausted eyes to see a person standing in the middle of the battlefield.

**_(*****)_**

That voice… that color… that strength. _Could it be_?

The Red flame that flew past them, eliminating their foes in one strike. It must be… right?

Elsword wished that he had better eyes. Never in his life, did he wish that he had stronger eyes. He looked at the others to see if they saw who the other person was. They were just as confused as he was.

He angrily marches up to the person who was standing in the middle of the battlefield. He lifts him up by his collar and questions him with a threatening voice, "Who are you and who was the other person?!"

"C-calm down… my name is Chung, I'm a shooting guardian." He states nervously. "And that person who was with me is a high ranked Knight in the kingdom of Velder."

"What was her name?" Elsword asks impatiently.

"Calm down, Elsword." Aisha says putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's just a… girl?"

"_Boy!_" Chung shouts angrily. "I'm a guy! Can't you tell?!"

"Oops, boy. I meant boy." Aisha says, her face become pink.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, what. Was. Her. Name." Elsword asks clenching his teeth.

"Okay, okay.. jeez. Just let go of me" Chung says. Elsword lets go.

"The person that was with me. They call her the Red Flame of the Knights. She's one of the highest ranks in Velder. I just happened to be traveling with her. As for her name… it was something that started with an E… El… Elesis?"

Elsword's heart sped up. It was her! It was actually her!

"Where is she now?!" Elsword asks again taking a step forward.

Chung took a step back with his hands held up in front of his chest, palms facing Elsword.

"Probably on her way back to Velder? At least that's what I think." Chung says. "But you need to be a level 40 knight to get into there."

"Tch." Elsword says clucking his tongue.

"We have to find her." Elsword says to the group.

They all smile and nod.

"We'll help you of course!" Aisha says.

"Thanks." Elsword smiles back at them.

After all this time, after all this chasing, questing, working, he was finally close to his goal, finally close to his beloved sister again.

My quest for now was to become a Level 40, _Lord Knight_.

_**(*****)**_

_"__Find the El Rena, don't remain an outcast any longer… find enough power, and your honor will be restored… don't become a failure like your mother was, go…"_

**_(*****)_**

**End note: SOOO... what'd you think? The ships aren't strong yet, but they definitely will, and I intend to make them strong until the very end. Maybe... well the last line in the fanfic, hints about the next chapter. **

**Did you guess it? DING DING DING, it'll be about Rena... probably (;?**

**Aisha, Ara, Chung, Add and Raven will come soon enough! Have fun waiting for the next chapter!**

**Track me down on Elsword and you'll get yourself a ship-ish-y thing fanfic :)~ I'm usually on during the weekends, not much on the weekdays so. Thanks!**

**RATE &amp; REVIEW PLS 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fated Meeting

_**An Elsword Fanfic - Chapter 3: "The Fated Meeting."**_

_**(*****)**_

**A/N: HEYYYYY, GUESS WHO'S BAAAAACKKK ;-) ? Anyways, HERE IS YOUR BELOVED CHAPTER 3! So like, I reread chapter 1, and realized that it sucked A LOOOOOOT... how to make up for it?! I honestly didn't think I would finish this chapter on time. I really shouldn't set deadlines for myself, but hey: here it is. A LITTLE BIT BEFORE HALLOWEEN WOO! Didn't think i'd make it let's dance and celebrate woop. *snaps fingers and wiggles left and right* k, i can't dance :(**

**I don't know if I'll be able to upload the halloween chapter bonus :/, It's going to be really late, so why even do it? hahah, tell me what I should doooo ;_;...**

**This chapter was HAAAAARD to write. I had fun writing it though. The main focus of this chapter is**

**_Rena and her past_****. Her background story on elsword was kind of short and simple so I added more and twisted it around to make something dramatic. At least I thought what I wrote was pretty dramatic... annnd a little lovey-cutey-fluffy moment (a pretty long one meh...) will appear towards the end of the fanfic. My friend told me it was cute so heheh I hope you keep reading until you get there :).**

**Rena x _, you'll just have to find out ;).**

**School is so tiring man, it sucked the life out of me and wouldn't let me finish this earlier :( ugh man, do u kno h0w i feelz? **

**Any way... I'm deleting chapter 3.05 cus that's just an info chapter I updated to keep YOU updated. Previous replies to reviews will go in ending author note.**

**But here's this just in case..: Character information -**

**Eve: Code architecture**

**Elsword: Sword Knight**

**Raven: Sniping Ranger**

**Aisha: High Magician**

**Chung: Shooting guardian**

**Ara: TBA**

**Elesis: TBA**

**Add: TBA**

**TBA stands for To be announced.**

**OKAY! I guess I'm done talking for now here... ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**(*****)**_

_Previously…_

"_Siii-iiisteer!" Young Elsword called out. He was running towards his older sister. Panting heavily, with a huuge grin on his face. Today was the day that his Powerful older sister, Elesis, was going to begin training him. "Sister!"_

**_..._**

_Those four words stung. The frown on her face made me feel worthless. Why am I not as strong as sister? When will be next time? Elsword reluctantly stood up and slowly followed his sister. I will get stronger, one way or another._

**_..._**

"_Elsword," His father's voice boomed with authority. "you are the reason why Elesis had gone on this 'Quest' to become stronger. Your foolishness would have killed you. Do you not know that your sister would do anything for you?! Instead of wasting your time, train Elsword, train!"_

**_..._**

_The quests they were doing so far all involved Nasods. She had no choice but to cut each and every single one down. They were all corrupted. Her people… killed by her very own hands. Everytime she thought of it, she'd get a very painful, weird feeling in her chest._

**_..._**

"_They may not function properly anymore, but I am still queen. Any who dare defies their queen will die in my presence."_

**_..._**

"_Saber - __**Extinction**__!" ; "__**Aceldama**__!"_

_Two voices shout out attack commands in unison. Missiles shot into the air, it exploded on the twins with a blinding light. We shut our eyes trying to protect our eyes._

**_..._**

"_The person that was with me. They call her the Red Flame of the Knights. She's one of the highest ranks in Velder. I just happened to be traveling with her. As for her name… it was something that started with an E… El… Elesis?"_

**...**

_My quest for now was to become a Level 40, Lord Knight._

_**_**(*****)**_**_

_**Setting: Rena's past.**_

_**(Flashback/Dream)**_

_There was a shuffling noise in the hall. The person's feet on the other side of the door slid on the floor, trying to walk silently, but couldn't. Then I heard a thumping noise. Thump, thump. It sounded like the person jumped up and landed on the floor, twice. I slid out from under my covers, off my bed and tip-toed towards the wooden door. I placed the side of my head on the door and pressed my crescent-moon shaped ear against it, trying to hear better._

"_Eee!" A girly voice squealed. "You'd really let me come with you?!"_

_It sounded like the person was talking with someone else at the door, but who was it? The second person whispered something back, but it was muffled. Even with her sharp elf-ears, she couldn't hear what the second person said._

"_Yes! I'm so excited!" The first person said. "When do we go?!"_

_The second person whispered something again. I pressed my ear harder on the door trying to make out the words the person was whispering. Nothing._

"_Y-you want me to do what…?" The first person inquired. "B-but, our clan… I couldn't do this to them, us, her…!"_

_The person whispered something again. After a few moments the first person whispered back, "Okay, for you..."_

_Then I heard footsteps, it sounded like the second person was walking out and away from my home. I pulled away from the wooden door and waited a few more moments, just in case. Footsteps. There was squealing in the room next to mine. _

_I put my hand on the cold silver door knob and turned it slowly, the door creaked open. Creeeaaak. I tip-toed to the door of the room that was next to mine. It was already opened slightly, I could see light sneaking out through the crack of the slightly opened door. I lightly pushed on the door and it swung open without a sound. The light became brighter, stronger, and I could see clearer. There stood a woman with a green-blonde hair and, greenish eyes. Her hair flowed down to her waist. Her hair was cut messily, but that made her even more beautiful and alluring. Her eyes sparkled and she hummed while scavenging around the room for something. Her figure was exactly right. Her sizes weren't too big nor was it too small. She was perfect from head to toe. It was just the way a man would want his woman to be. Men would chase after her, offer her flowers, give her extravagant and expensive gifts, sing her songs, recite poems about love, and even propose to her despite not knowing her true nature. But she would never acknowledge them! The woman was almost exactly how I looked like except, I was younger, and she emitted an older and more mature feeling. She radiated beauty and was almost as beautiful as the Goddess of Love herself, she looked… heavenly, and this woman… was my mother. She was wearing a nightgown, she tried to walk around her room quickly in it, but her attire made it hard for her to do that. She pulled clothes, undergarments and other things from the dresser, drawers and other places and quickly shoved it in a green suitcase-like bag. She was so preoccupied with what she was doing that she didn't notice her door swing open or her child standing in the threshold of her room._

"_Mama?" I spoke. The woman froze. She slowly turned to face me._

"_Rena, honey, what are you doing up past your bedtime?" Her mom asked nervously._

"_Mama, what are you doing?" I asked._

_Rena's mother lowered her bag onto the bed and shuffled over to her young daughter, swooping her up into her frail, skinny pale arms. _

"_Mama is going somewhere." She replies. "Somewhere far."_

"_Why? Where are you going?" I ask curiously. "When will you be back?"_

_Her mom closes her eyes for a moment then opens them and says, "Mama is doing this for Love." _

**_..._**

_For some reason my mind flashed back to the moment where I had met a peculiar boy, with black hair and 2 scars making an X above his left eyebrow, who was my age wandering around outside the of the Onze Frontiere. (Elven Border)_

"_Seris… Seris where are you?" The boy called out. "Seris is that you Seris? It's me, Raven!"_

**_..._**

"_Love? What's love?" Little Rena inquires again._

"_One day you will know." She replies. "Today is the day of my Fated Meeting!"_

"_Where will you be going?" Rena says wiggling in her mother's arms._

"_I shall go wherever my heart feels I should." Her mother smiles. "I will follow the one I love."_

"_Do you mean papa?"_

_Her mother's bright green eyes, darken. They become a dark shade of green. Her eyes were no longer sparkling, only darkness remained. I squirmed in her arms. She didn't let go, she held me tighter. My mother gripped my arms and waist and said, "Papa is garbage. He never loved me."  
The woman's face went from beautiful and happy to showing an expression of hate and scorn. The woman kept scowling and muttering to herself about how he was a despicable man. I wiggled anxiously in her arms. I wanted to escape her arms.  
_"_Why?" Rena asks quietly. My mother stopped muttering and dropped me onto the ground. I landed on my feet, but my ankle twisted a little. I winced in pain, but I held my screams back. She faced me and her eyes were narrowed, eyebrows dipping downward making her look furious, and the end of her lips drooped downwards causing her to frown. She looked angry._

"_Why?!" Rena's mother shouts angrily. "Why you ask?! He was garbage, nothing but garbage, was I not good enough for him? He betrayed me, ME! Can you believe it, me! I'm beautiful and extravagant, better than all the elves in our clan, better than any human woman in this world, why did he go looking for more?!"_

_I cringed in fear. This woman was not acting like my mother. She was different. Possessed. But by what?  
_"_The damn cheater had the nerve to cheat on me! Me!" She began to laugh hysterically.  
_"_Mama?" I whisper. I took a step back. Then another. Then another. And then another. Bump. My back makes contact with the wall. She glances at me. Her angry expression fell. Remorse and sorrow replaced her anger and scorn.  
_"_You look so much like him." My mother whispers. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She takes a step forward and kneels down in front of Rena. She motions for her daughter to take a few steps forward. I hesitate. I take one step forward. Then another, and then one more. When I was face to face with her, my mother's tears began to fall. One by one, slowly, sliding down her cheek, off her chin and splatting onto the floor. I glance at her tears. _

"_Mama. I'm sorry." I whisper. "Please don't be mad."  
The woman raises her skinny pale hand, it hovers above Rena's right cheek. Then she softly places her hand on my soft cheek. She begins to caress it. _

"_My dear daughter…" She whispers. "I'm not angry at you."  
She continues to cry, but quietly. Her eyes looked so sad. Lonely. Abandoned. Betrayed._

_I take another step forward using my little arms to hug her. My arms slide above her shoulders and around her neck.  
_"_Mama, don't cry." I say quietly._

_But she continues to cry. Her arms hug my petite waist and I stood there silently while hugging her.  
I started to feel tired, my eyelids begin to lower. Slowly, slowly, I close my eyes.  
But before I'd fallen asleep a voice said, "I'm sorry, Rena."_

_Sorry? But for what?_

__**(*****)**__

My eyes snap open. I sit upright in my bed quickly. Was that all just a dream? I glance out the window to find that the sun was already out. Usually I'd be woken up by my mother, she'd scold me for sleeping so long and tell me to start my chores. I slip out from under my green covers and start my daily routine. I take the edges of my quilt and stretch them out to the corners of my bed, making my bed neat, tidy and perfect. I fluff my pillows twice and then change into my everyday clothes. I slip on a dress. The top part was green with a small checkered pattern that laid on my bosom, a black stripe ran down the middle, from the top and ended at where a shirts hem would. My sleeves were roomy and also had a checkered pattern. The bottom part was white, it's hem was blue and an "x" pattern ran down the middle of it. I slipped on white knee length boots that had a blue stripe running down the middle, decorated with a small red jewel.  
I glanced at my bow, I haven't touched it for so long. It was beginning to get dusty. I need to clean that… My stomach growled. But first… a nice big breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the basket that was sitting on the table. Usually, it would have bread, fruit or vegetables in it. My mother would always refill it every morning. But today, nothing laid in the basket. I sighed and lifted the basket off the table and carried it out with me out, through the main door of my small home. I close the door behind me and I started to walk towards the marketplace.

The marketplace was full of noisy people. Men and women at stalls shouted and called out words trying to snag the attention of a passer-by, crowds would always wander around, everyone else visited the stalls, buying one thing after another. Children ran around chasing pigeons, or other children. Mothers scolded their children and fathers examined nearby weapons on display, ignoring the screaming children. They weren't any different from humans… except that we had sharp crescent-shaped ears. We could hear better than any human in Elrios, and we were a bit stronger. We were all elves. From elders to babies, every single one of us were elves. There were rarely humans that lingered in this part of the land. Not since a certain incident. Today was a little strange though… everyone whispered to one another, glancing at me then quickly looking away. Some even threw things at me. The elves usually did this when a human walked through our land. They disliked the humans. A kid ran past me, and then another did the same. They were chasing each other. The first child ran around me and the second did the same. One tripped and fell at my feet.

"Haha, you lose!" The first child laughs.  
"Not fair!" The second one cries.  
I giggle and then kneel down, I held a hand out for him to take. "Come on, stand up."

He glances at my hand then my face. He hesitates at first, but he takes it anyway. I pull him up. Then a voice shouts, "Yojeong!"

"Mama!" The boy calls back. She marches angrily towards him. I take a step away from the boy.

The woman grabs the boys arm and glares at me. "Don't touch my son you spawn of a traitor!"  
"Traitor?" I asked.  
"Feigning innocence again aren't you?" The woman snaps. "There is no need for your phony act. We all know about you and your mother, about that incident, and you know it better than anyone in this clan. I'm surprised the council hasn't called for you yet. But one of these days they will!"  
She didn't notice it but a crowd had formed around us. The boy glanced around nervously while trying to pull away from his mother.  
"Mama…" The boy mutters.  
"What?!" She shouts. She suddenly notices the crowd. She mutters a curse under her breath and gives me one last glare. The woman tugged on the boys arm forcefully and walked away. Everyone stared at me, some gossiped, some glared and some threw things. Why was I being treated like a human?  
"You do look familiar…" A woman from the crowd says.  
"I agree, like that woman… what was her name?" A second woman joined.  
"If I recall correctly, her name was _Celeste. _The idiot who thought she had found true love! Hah!" A man said.  
I flinched. That name. _Mother…!_  
"So you are her daughter." A man growled. "A spawn of the traitor! You probably assisted her with _that_!"

Some people in the crowd mumbled words to themselves, agreeing with the man.  
"Why are you still even here? Waiting to be executed?" Another man piped in.  
I started to say something but I was interrupted. What are these people speaking about?

"Well you shall wait no longer, _we _will execute you on the spot." The second man said menacingly. The three men stepped forward slowly, threateningly.

But then someone shouted, "_Make way! For the elders' messenger!_"

The crowd stopped gossiping and talking, the men stopped creeping up on her as well. The crowd split into two groups. One group of people stepped to the left and one to the right. At the end of the path was an elf and a royal guard.  
"Why is a royal guard here?" A woman mutters.  
"Probably to take her to the council." A man replies while smirking at Rena.

The messenger and guard began to walk towards Rena, Rena quickly smoothed her skirt out and stood straighter. When they were close enough, the messenger unrolled a piece of paper and spoke,

"_Rena Arc!_"

"Yes s-sir?!" Rena said nervously.

"You are _hereby summoned_ to a meeting with the elven council! If you fail to attend, the consequences will be dire!"

The messenger rolls up the paper and hands it to Rena. The messenger turns to face the crowd.  
"Is something the matter?"  
The crowd stood there in silence, not knowing what to say or do.  
"Well?" The messenger spoke again.

Eventually, the people began to leave. The crowd slowly dispersed.

The messenger turned to face Rena again, "You'd best be attending the meeting of the council. The Elders are expecting you to show up."

Rena nods. _But why am I being summoned?_

__**(*****)**__

Rena stood in front of a massive wooden door. Sinuous vines decorated the edges of the door. It was also decorated with paintings of elves in a forest, of green trees and a variety of different flowers. And in the center of this painting was a glowing green-white crystal that sat in the middle of a large tree. Rena knew that it was just painted on the door, but it looked so real. Rena shook her head and took a deep breath. She held the piece of paper tightly and knocked on the door twice.

"_Enter._" A voice boomed.

Rena took another deep breath and pushed on the enormous wooden door. The door swung open and both sides slammed against the walls with a loud bang.  
"Rena _Arc_ is it?" A man's voice asked. The voice came from the balcony. 13 figures stood in the balcony. There were six men who sat on the left and six women on the right and a man who stood in the middle. They were all wearing white cloaks with green hems. Seriousness and power radiated off each and every one of them. Especially from the one who stood in the middle.  
"Y-yes." Rena says nervously. "I'm here for the meeting, Elders.…"

She holds up the crumpled up piece of paper that the messenger had given her.  
"Step forward." He says again.

Rena walks up towards the wide set of stairs and climbs up slowly and stand behind the wooden podium. The hooded man in the middle nods towards the other man who stood on his left.  
A man on the left then says, "The meeting of the Elven council is now in session!"

As if on cue, the massive wooden doors behind Rena slammed _shut, _with a loud clicking sound.

"First the formalities." The man in the middle said. They all slipped the hoods off their heads. "We are the members of the Elven council, normally we wouldn't be revealing our appearances… but this is a _special _case. I am _Argent_."  
Then on the left, the six men spoke their names: "Ehre, Treu, Acutus, Mondain, Alfred, Wilson."  
Then the women on the right spoke their names: "Serie, Perle, Blume, Regan, Lisse, Ada."  
Serie, who was on the right of Argent, rolled open a scroll. She then began to read off the scroll: "Rena, of the Arcs', is accused of being guilty for treason against the elven clan!"

"What?" Rena exclaimed. "I've done nothing to be guilty!"

"_Silence!_" The voice boomed, it came from Argent. His voice echoed around the room and inside her crescent-shaped ears. "Continue."

Serie cleared her throat and started speaking again, "You are accused of robbing the _El_"

"The El?" Rena tilts her head curiously.

"Yes," The voice came from Argent again. "The El, it is the source of our energy and power. It is one of the important things that contributes to our longevity."

"Without it our powers will cease to exist, do you understand?" Lisse piped in.

Rena tried to take this new information all in. This was confusing, when had Rena ever commit such a crime?

"H-How does this all involve me? I don't remember stealing the El, I would never do such a thing!"

Ada clucked her tongue. Rena looked at her.

"The history of the El is a long tale. The El is something powerful, it could be used to save or kill. Long story short, us, the _elves _created it along with some help from a few humans. " Her voice turned bitter on the word 'Human'. "They gave it to us to help our clan and kind to prosper, but for some reason they started to become greedy… and many individuals lusted for power, and now.. our El is _gone_."

"How? Why?" Rena asks.

"Your mother." Ehre says. "She disobeyed our laws and associated with a human. The human charmed her into stealing the El. And we are wary about you being her daughter. There's a possibility that you helped her with stealing the El."

_My mother…?_

"_Thus we will give you your punishment_." Argent states.  
Rena started to sweat, her hands balled up into fists, she clenched her hands tightly and stood there awaiting her punishment.

After a moment, Argent read her punishment from a piece of paper.

"Rena Arc, to repent for you _and_ your mother's sins, _you _are hereby _banished _from the Elven clan…"

Rena stood there, not knowing what to say or think. Banished? Banished from the place where she grew up? For something she didn't remember doing? _What?_

"But," The man said.

"But?" The 12 council members asked, surprised, in unison.

The twelve council members didn't expect there to be a 'but', they had all discussed her punishment, there were no exceptions. At least, that was what they thought.

"But, your banishment may be revoked," Argent says. The council members stare at him wide-eyed and surprised. "Find the criminals. Bring them back, have them on their knees begging for mercy... Bring the El back, and _your honor will be restored._"

_**(*****)**_

"Good riddance." A man said as she walked past. The meeting took nearly two hours. Rena was exhausted. She didn't know what to think.  
_**(Mini flashback)**_

_The council had already dispersed, they had finished discussing everything including her punishment. Only Argent remained._

"_You have three hours to collect your belongings. Serie and I will meet you at the entrance of the Onze Frontiere. (Elven Border)." Argent utters quietly._

_Argent turns around and slowly walks away._

"_Mother… what should I do? What did __**you **__do…?"_

_**(Flashback end)**_

_**_**(*****)**_**_

Rena spotted Argent and Serie while approaching the border. They waved slightly and she nodded. When she reached the border, they spoke a few words to each other.

"Even if you _are _a criminal in our clans eyes now, I wish you good luck and bid you goodbye, Rena Arc." Argent says sadly. He pulls her into a hug and Rena complies. After a moment he releases her. "Be safe."

"Good luck, Rena." Serie smiles softly at Rena. Serie looked familiar up close… but she just couldn't remember why.

"Well, it's time for you to depart, Rena." Serie says.

Rena nods.  
She was about to leave her birthplace. Her home. Her childhood, her memories, her people, and her homeland… will she ever be back? Will she ever be able to repent for something she hadn't done? Will I be able to find the El? A new place to stay? Friends? Family…?

For some strange reason… standing at the border brought her mind back to that fated meeting…

_**(Flashback)**_

_I had met a peculiar human boy, with black hair and 2 scars making an X above his left eyebrow, he was my age, wandering around outside the of the Onze Frontiere. (Elven Border)_

"_Seris… Seris where are you?" The boy called out. "Seris is that you Seris? It's me, Raven!"_

"_Me…?" Rena asks absentmindedly.  
_"_Yes you, silly. You told me to meet you here." Raven chuckles. "Now come over here, you know I can't cross the border."_

_Rena started to walk towards him, but hesitated at the border. Why was she listening to him?_

"_C'mon slow poke, didn't you want to play today? Hurry up!" Raven smiles. He holds a hand out towards her. Rena's hand moves slowly towards his. "Don't be scared, I'm your friend, right?"_

_Friend…? Play…? I've never really had one of those. They all usually just… left. A friend… that sound's nice. _

_Rena smiles at him. "Yeah. Friends." She grabs his hand tightly and she crosses the border._

_Even if this was fake… even if he had the wrong person, even if he was a human. Just a day wouldn't hurt right?_

**_..._**

"_Raaaaaveeennn!" Rena cries out. They had been playing tag for hours. She was exhausted. "Stop running away from me!"_

"_Can't! This is how tag works!" He laughs excitedly. _

_Rena stops running towards him and pouts. Raven decides to stop and jogs over to her._

"_How are you not tired?!" Rena was awed at his athleticness._

"'_Cus I'm better than you, heh." Raven teases Rena._

_Rena pouts more. Then a smirk starts to grow on her face._

"_What?" Raven asks._

_She quickly thrusts her arm out and slaps his tan arm. "Tag! You're it!" _

_Rena runs away laughing uncontrollably._

"_Why you little…!" Raven began to chase her. He laughs. "Get back here you sneaky elf!"_

_He lunges towards Rena, and tackles her to the ground._

"_Got ya!" He keeps her pinned to the ground. He grins a playful grin and he wiggles his fingers in front of her face. "Now… what shall I do with this naughty elf? Should I… tickle her?!"_

_Raven begins to tickle Rena's stomach, and she couldn't stop laughing. _

"_Mercy! Mercy, please! Uncle!" Rena cries out._

_After a while, Raven released Rena and they relaxed together, seated on the soft grass beside each other. Clouds hovered above them floating slowly away. The sun was bright, it was warm out, but not too warm. A cool breeze would go by every few minutes, making the leaves of the surrounding trees rustle. Birds chirped and animals roamed around, stopping to look at the pair. They talked for hours, about everything. But not about herself, even so… Rena had never felt this happy… never. _

**_..._**

"_Ah, it's already this late?" Raven says gazing at the setting sun.  
_"_Yeah…" Rena says sadly. "I guess I have to go now…"  
_"_It's okay! Don't be sad. I'll visit you again, Seris." Raven smiles softly at Rena.  
Seris… that's right, this was meant for someone named Seris…  
_"_Seris?" Raven says. "Why are you crying?"_

_Crying?_

_Rena held a hand to her left cheek, she felt something wet and warm. Tears. Why was she crying?  
_"_Seris?"_

_Rena shook her head. More tears fell.  
_"_I shouldn't have met you today." Rena says slowly._

"_What do you mean? We both agreed we'd meet today!" Raven counters._

"_No." Rena continues. "I'm not Seris. I'm not the person that you were looking for before."_

_Raven's eyes widen. "What are you talking about? Seris, stop playing around."_

_Rena shook her head again. "I don't know who this Seris is, but my name is Rena. Not Seris. I'm sorry I lied to you… I just…"_

"_Just what?" Raven asks incredulously. _

"_I've never really had a friend… I'm sorry." Rena shut her eyes and sat there waiting for him to yell at her.  
Raven runs a hand through his black hair and sighs.  
_"_If you wanted to be friends, you could've just told me, uwahhh… Seris is going to be mad the next time she sees me."_

_Rena just sat there, awed at what he said. We could be friends? Despite me lying to him?  
_"_Really?" Rena asks breathlessly. "We could be friends?"_

_Raven stood there staring at her face. It was similar to Seris, but there was something different. He felt like he wanted to stay by her side._

_He lifts his hand lets it rest atop her head, patting her. He faces her and smiles tenderly. "Of course, Rena. I'll be your friend."_

_Tears fell again. But this time. They were tears of joy._

"_Yeah." Rena says blissfully._

**_(Flashback end)_**

**__**(*****)**__**

Rena took a deep breath. She clutched her bow tightly, and adjusted her bag and the quiver full of arrows that rested on her back. My quest… was to find the El, my mother, the criminal…

But most importantly, she wanted to find her one friend… Raven. For some reason, she never really saw him again. But she was going to change this. _**The fated meeting**_, was to happen again. Soon…

"Wait for me, _Raven_."

_**(*****)**_

_It hurts… it hurts… it hurts! My power… it's slowly disappearing… please, someone help…_

"_Stay right there, you purple freak! Don't you die on me!" A red haired boy shouts._

_Please… I don't want to be alone again._

__**(*****)**__

**_Ending A/N: So how'd you guys like it? Was it cool, good, fluffy, cute? T_****_his chapter took place in Rena's past._****_ But next chapter will take place with the gang, like normal. Stuff, not revealing anything until chapter 4.05 pops up... hehehWhen I was writing this chapter I'd write a sentence then stop writing until the next day cause I never really knew how to write it... it was difficult :(._**

**_I used German, Latin and French in this chapter a lot cus it sounds a lot better TBH. The council members were just made up. Like I said, I twisted Rena's story around added lots and made it a lot more dramatic._**

**_So according to the last few sentences of this chapter, can you guess who the spot light is going to be on next? _**

**_*Drum rollllll* AISHA~!~!~!~!_**

**_I think it's going to be difficult for me to write her chapter as well since her background story was short and simple... nothing much for me to write about. But expect good things to come from characters such as Raven, Ara and Add :_**

**_Planning to do them in this order: Aisha, Raven, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add.  
Anyway, expect the next chapter out somewhere next month, don't expect it to be early though q.q, maybe around thanksgiving? _**

**_I_****'LL START WORKING ON IT NOW! **

**_To past reviews:_**

_DerpyKanshii:_ Glad you're liking it, watch out for more twists and turns and more drama later on c; , you'll be taking back what you say huehue... depends on what your ships are and what you expect though... If you're planning to find me... GOOD LUCK. LOL

_xXCode AngelXx:_ Mhmm, reve~ I really like reve and cheve and all eves LOLOL, I can't ship eve with just one person... WHY NOT ALL? *insert meme here* well everyone else will get a ship ofcourse, not just eve, There'll be aisha x raven, rena x raven, elsword x aisha, etcetc MORE MORE. They're not official ships. There aren't any yet. There will be many sweet moments that'll come from my head though c;/ And I shall leave you wondering~ more will be revealed about Eve later on!.

_**Want a reply? Leave a review or message me!**_

**~Anna-chan, out! Cya later peeps~!**


End file.
